


Waste My Time

by little_specificity



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Secret Saito Gift Exchange, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_specificity/pseuds/little_specificity
Summary: Robert hires Eames to forge a teacher he had a crush on when he was a teenager.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Secret Saito 2020





	Waste My Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/gifts).



> This is the silliest, shortest one of my Secret Saito gifts for soup.

“Love, if you don’t mind me sharing my opinion, this is not healthy,” Eames said looking like himself; but then he transformed his appearance into the one of a tall, curvy woman whose eyes gleamed with intelligence and whose outfit hugged her figured delightfully.

They were in a classroom of an expensive private school, recreated almost to perfection from some of Robert Fischer’s old pictures and vivid descriptions. The man in question was sitting on the desk nearest the teacher’s, in which a disguised Eames was leaning on. 

“It is, I need it,” Robert insisted, somehow managing to look younger in the setting and not completely out of place.

Eames didn’t say anything else because he wasn’t one to judge and because he had been hired to do weirder things. In the shape of the woman that had inspired passions amongst her students for decades, including a teenager called Robert Fischer, Eames walked slowly but confidently until he was standing right in front of him. Eames – Mrs. Abernathy – looked down to meet Robert’s eyes, making sure to keep the posture he had rehearsed. Mrs. Abernathy’s hair caressed the back of his neck and her perfume danced around him.

Robert licked his lips and took a deep breath before speaking, a faint blush adorning his cheeks. Eames-Mrs. Abernathy walked just a little bit closer, letting one bright red nail caress the wood of Robert’s desk, holding eye contact as he licked his temporary equally bright red lips.

“Mrs. Abernathy,” Robert started, with his smoky voice and bright eyes locked on the teacher he had fantasized about during years when he had been younger, “I never truly apologized for that drawing I made of you those years ago. It was rude and disgusting, it was only to make my friends laugh, you weren’t meant to see it. Still, I’m sorry that I made it.”

Mrs. Abernathy’s eyes were still as cold as Robert remembered as he spoke, but then turned warmer when he finished his apology.

“I forgive you, Mr. Fischer,” Eames said with her low, captivating voice. “I forgave you long ago, you were only a teenager.”

“Thank you.”

There was a beat of silence.

“That was good, you really do look like her.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Abernathy’s voice answered, not breaking posture yet.

“And sound just like her.”

“I do my research, you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Another beat of silence.

“Are you done?”

Robert nodded, and then Eames was standing in front of him, looking like his true form again. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to someone that’s always so eager to pay large amounts of money for my services,” Eames said with his usual tone of voice and accent once again, “but this is getting ridiculous, love.”

Eames studied Robert as he stood up, making their eyes meet nearly at the same level. However, Eames went back to the teacher’s desk to lean on it in a similar fashion he had done it wearing Mrs. Abernathy’s form. 

“I did feel awful, you know?”

“You could have just called her, she’s still alive.”

“That would have been embarrassing.”

Eames nodded, mock-pensively. 

“But it’s not embarrassing to hire me to forge an ex-teacher of yours for a minute,” Eames ventured. “So you could apologize for something stupid your fourteen-year-old self did.”

“It’s not like I’m not paying you well,” Robert said, the defensive tone he had used not quite reaching his eyes. 

“I didn’t say that,” Eames raised a hand in concession. “I just think that, if you feel the need to ask me to forge so many people, so often, it would be better to just stay close by for a bit, you know? I traveled half the world so we could do…this.”

“I must be one of your favorite clients, then.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Robert glanced at the floor, looking as if he was being called out on something. But Eames and him had been in the same head for a great number of times, and the forger didn’t fail to notice the spark of mischief adorning Robert’s expressive eyes.

“Maybe, and I’m just thinking out loud, we could go to dinner and talk more about things you want to say to certain people,” Eames said, secretly marveling at how shy and innocent-looking Robert made place for the smirking, confident man in front of him. “Important things, you know, like today’s.”

Robert walked closer, both of them grinning at that point. 

“I’d like that, but first,” Robert said, “can we repeat the scene? I want to make some minor changes in the dialogue.”

Robert turned around to sit down at his desk again, leaving a confused Eames to follow his movements until he got comfortable.

“Do I… have to do something in particular?”

“Don’t forge her this time,” Robert smirked one last time before going back to his innocent face again, “I just want it to be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come say hi on my Tumblr!](https://little-specificity.tumblr.com)


End file.
